


Absolutly Screwed

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened between them at Team Canada development camp. How do they deal with it when they have face each other in the pre-season?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutly Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OffSeasonMatch exchange on LiveJournal, and originally posted anonymously.
> 
> The "typo" is intended in the title... It's the name of a drink. ;)  
> With many thanks to the wonderful people, anon and not, who helped me find a way to start (and finish) this. 
> 
> Summary is actually the requester's prompt.

It's barely 10:30, they've been sitting in this bar for less than a half hour, and already Jonny has checked his watch three times, willing time to go by faster. It's not that he really minds being the guy they count on to sit at a table so they've got a place to keep their drinks and sit down again when they get tired of dancing, really he doesn't mind being helpful at all. What he _does_ mind, however, is having to babysit Sidney Crosby all evening. 

No wonder Jordy had insisted so much that Jonny come along with them. They'd ganged up on him, all three Staal brothers, actually. They needed a sucker to sit around with Sid all night — they wouldn't dare leave him on his own while they all went dancing and flirting — and Jonny was the perfect victim. Of course he was. Beats him why Sid wanted to come along for drinks, anyway; the glass sitting in front of him on the table contains a goddamn _milkshake_ , of all things!

Jonny forces himself to nod and smile, while Sid drones on about...well, something or other that Jonny isn't really paying much attention to anymore. It's probably got to do with the power play. Or, at least that's what he was talking about, ten minutes ago, when Jonny was still actually listening. It's really a pity such a good-looking guy is this much of a bore.

If only Jonny had the balls to tell Sid to shut the fuck up about hockey already; they're off the ice and they should be relaxing right now, not analyzing their plays to death. But the rational part of Jonny's brain knows very well that Sid rarely ever talks about anything _but_ hockey, and he sure as hell doesn't want to sit there with him just staring at the walls until someone from their group cares to come back. This is already uncomfortable enough, thank you very much.

So Jonny sips his beer quietly and tries to look like he cares, meanwhile reminding himself not to keep staring at Sid's lips while he talks; it's actually harder than it sounds...

"Hey boys, having a good time?" says Matt Duchene when he comes by and sits with them. He grabs one of the bottles of beer on the table, inspects it, and apparently deciding it's his, takes a long swig from it.

Jonny raises an eyebrow at him. No, he's not having a good time. Not that he's going to say so out loud, of course — he's much too polite to insult a teammate, especially one who happens to wear the 'C' on his jersey. But from the raised eyebrow, he hopes it's obvious to Matt what the answer to his question is.

Something really strange happens just then and Sid gives Matt a big thumbs up before saying, "Yeah, Duchy, this is an awesome party!" He's got a loopy smile on his face and his eyes look glazed over a little.

"What the hell?" Jonny mutters under his breath, then he leans in closer to Matt and asks, "Did you guys spike his milkshake or something?"

"Spike it?" Matt snorts. "What for? There's rum in there already. Where do you think we are, Sonic? This is an _adult_ milkshake, you dork."

"Really?" says Jonny, eyebrows shooting right up to his hairline. Then suddenly something occurs to him and he asks, "Wait, does _he_ know that?"

"Of course he knows, dumbass," Matt replies, rolling his eyes. "Sid is a lot of things, but stupid ain't one of 'em." He laughs a little, then goes on to say, "He'll be loads of fun after he's had another, you'll see."

"I wish."

"Shouldn't you know this stuff already?" Matt asks. "You've played with him before."

"Well yeah, at the last Olympics," says Jonny, shaking his head. "And he didn't go anywhere near a bar back then, you can trust me on that."

"Aw, yeah, I don't think anyone had shown him how to have any real fun yet. You can thank Jordy for that. At least, I think it was Jordy?" Matt frowns, like he's trying to remember. "Anyway, I swear to god, if you give Sid another of those milkshake, he'll turn into the life of the party."

"Hey, are you guys talking about me?" Sid suddenly cuts in, and from the look on his face, and the way his words are just this close to being slurred, it's more than obvious that the alcohol in his drink is having an effect.

"Yeah," says Jonny before Matt has any chance to, "Duchy was just asking if you'll be having another one of those milkshakes. He's buying the next round." He turns to Matt, smirking. Someone's going to pay for this; in every sense of the word.

*~*~*

Sid watches as his second milkshake — at least, he's pretty sure it's only the second — lands on the table in front of him, and smiles widely at Matt who was nice enough to bring it over. He looks a little annoyed, though, but Sid doesn't get a chance to ask why, because Matt leaves almost immediately, saying something about a pretty brunette.

 _Whatever_ , Sid thinks. He's not interested in going after girls anyway; he's got everything he's interested in, right here at the table, starting with a yummy milkshake. It's cold and smooth as he takes a long sip of the beverage, from the pink straw sticking out of the glass. _Oh yeah_ , this stuff is so very, very good. Sid sighs contentedly.

"What?" he asks, suddenly noticing the look on Jonny's face. 

"Nothing," says Jonny after a very long moment. He kind of looks embarrassed, but Sid can't quite figure out why.

Trying to think back to what he possibly might have said or done that could have warranted such a look, Sid frowns when he remembers that he dipped his finger in the whipped cream topping and licked it off. Heat rises on his cheeks; he totally hadn't meant to do that in front of anyone. 

"Sorry," Sid mumbles, looking away. 

He desperately tries to think of something to say — anything at all — to get the conversation started again, because they both look sort of embarrassed, and the last thing Sid wants is for this awkward silence to drag on. If it does, Jonny might decide to leave, and Sid definitely doesn't want that to happen! But the thing is, besides hockey, Sid doesn't really know what to talk about exactly; it's the only thing he's sure that they have in common. He's not entirely sure he knows how to start a conversation that isn't about hockey, anyhow...

When Sid looks back to Jonny again, he finds that the first thing that comes to his mind isn't hockey at all. In fact, the _only_ thing on Sid's mind, when he looks back to Jonny again, is how fucking sexy Jonny's smile is, and how goddamn kissable Jonny's mouth looks, and...okay, he's pretty sure these are things he shouldn't _have_ on his mind right now. Of course, he absolutely can't help himself at all. It isn't his fault if alcohol increases his libido a little bit. It's what it does to most people, according to what he's read on the internet.

Unable to stir his thoughts back towards what he considers a safe direction, Sid ends up taking a long sip from his milkshake — damn, this thing is so _good_! Then he breathes in deeply and, after looking around to make sure none of their teammates and friends are anywhere near enough to hear, decides to take the plunge and let the chips fall where they may. 

"Do you think there's any chance you might consider letting me kiss you?" he asks, licking his lips.

Jonny's jaw drops, and Sid's heart immediately sinks.

*~*~*

Mouth still hanging open, Jonny blinks stupidly at Sid. "Wha-at?" he stutters.

Sid shrugs. "Nothing," he mumbles and takes another sip from his drink, his face turning bright red.

"No, seriously, say that again?" Jonny's mind is reeling. He thinks he's heard Sid ask if it would be okay to kiss him, but he couldn't _possibly_ have said anything of the sort, now could he? It just isn't possible. Unless there's a hell of a lot of alcohol in that milkshake of is? Or, come to think of it, maybe someone slipped something in Jonny's own beer. He wouldn't put it past his teammates, honestly. 

Sid sighs heavily, then with a half-guilty, half-hopeful expression, says, "I may have asked if I could kiss you?" Then he shakes his head and adds, "Never mind... Just forget I said anything." He turns back to his drink and takes another really long sip from the glass.

"What if I don't want to?" Jonny asks. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, swallowing hard. Sid apparently wants to kiss him. Jonny's had daydreams about that mouth — the kind that's left him hot and bothered, and halfway to a full hard-on. Hell, he's starting to feel his dick stir to life right now, just having this conversation. So, no, he most definitely does _not_ want to forget about this. Not in the least.

When Sid just rolls his eyes at him, Jonny tries to get him to see he's serious. "What if I'd actually really wanted you to kiss me?"

"Would you?"

"Fuck, yes," says Jonny in a long whisper. He's a little bit drunk, but apparently they both are, so who cares if he's admitting to this? This might be his only chance, because when the alcohol wears off, Sid is going to revert to his normal boring self, and who knows if Jonny's ever going to come this close again to living out this fantasy?

"Oh." Sid licks his lips again, and smiles a nervous little smile, his eyes clued to Jonny's mouth.

Jonny doesn't really realize he's been leaning in closer until their noses are almost touching. He forces himself to move back. "Not here," he says. "We can't do this here."

Sid looks quickly around. "You're right," he says, "It's not a good idea." His hand is shaking a little as he grabs his glass and downs what's left of his drink in one big gulp. "Let's go somewhere else, then," he suggests. "How about your room?"

*~*~*

They make it out of the bar, signaling to one of the Staal brothers that they've had enough and are leaving, and into the elevator going up to their floor in a matter of a few minutes. It's a shame they aren't alone in the elevator, because Sid is really starting to ache for that kiss he's been promised.

The moment they make it into Jonny's room, Sid stops trying to keep himself from grabbing Jonny, and finally, finally kisses him. It's a little messy, because he's a little too eager about this, but he can't really be bothered to care. He's got Jonny's mouth on his, and that's the only thing that actually counts. Besides, messy or not, reality is way better than what he'd been imagining on his way up here.

Clothes are shed in a hurry as they make their way over to the bed. A button flies off a dress shirt, making a loud ping sound when it hits a mirror. Normally, this is the sort of thing that would have them laughing like crazy, but tonight neither of them seems to really notice it at all. In any case, considering how much alcohol he's had, Sid is having a bit of a hard time concentrating on things that aren't related to the fact that he's got Jonny's cock cradled in the palm of his hand. In fact, the only thing he really wants to think about at that point is how good it'll be when he has it in his mouth.

"Would you get those things off already?" says Sid, pulling at the elastic of Jonny's boxers. 

"Not if you're keeping yours on," Jonny replies, with what looks like a challenging raise of the eyebrow.

As if it was a race, they hurry out of their underwear and for a moment, stand there, naked, both of them obviously very turned on. And it's not like Sid's never seen Jonny naked before — well, save for the nice, full erection, of course — but it's crazy how a different setting and a different situation can make a guy look so incredibly hot. Maybe it's the light?

Sid pushes Jonny down on the bed, and then, as gracefully as he can manage, lands softly next to him. "Have you always been this hot?" he asks, running a hand down Jonny's chest.

"Maybe?" says Jonny in a chuckle. "But I'm really glad you've finally noticed." 

Sid leans in for a kiss, a more controlled kiss, less all-over-the-place-and-messy this time. When his fingers start tracing the outline of Jonny's dick, Jonny lets out the most obscene moan and starts kissing back even harder.

Sid pins him down on the mattress, straddling him at the thighs, and starts grinding their cocks together. He moves away, a naughty smile on his lips and, his eyes never leaving Jonny's, he slowly — deliberately so — closes his lips around Jonny's dick.

"Holy shit," says Jonny, excited and awed. He grabs fistfuls of sheets, pulling on the fabric almost desperately, when Sid begins licking and sucking his dick. "Holy fucking shit," he breathes, eyes opened wide.

It would be an amusing sight, if it wasn't for the fact that it turns Sid on so very much to see that something he's doing is having this much of an effect on Jonny. He's gotten a lot better at all of this since the first time he's tried, and he's kind of proud to see that it shows. He's glad he's had the practice, actually; a guy like Jonathan Toews has probably had a lot of mind-blowingly great sex in his life, and Sid would like to think he can measure up to that. 

Sid loses himself in the task — he gets his own share of enjoyment out of this, too — so he's a little surprised when he realizes Jonny is trying give him a last second warning. Sid just manages to move away and watches as Jonny cries in ecstasy, come spilling all over Sid's hand and down onto Jonny's chest.

"How the hell did you get so good at this?" Jonny asks, breathing hard. "You have me fucking seeing stars here, man."

"I try to be the best at everything I do," says Sid, feeling suddenly incredibly cocky.

Jonny snorts a the comment. "I'd give you an award if I knew what to call it," he says, a lopsided smile on his lips.

Deciding to ignore the obvious sarcasm, Sid leans in and kisses him again. "You can think about it while I fuck you," he says.

For the second time tonight, Jonny's jaw drops. This time, though, Sid knows that's not a bad thing at all.

*~*~*

Jonny wakes to the sound of a door clicking to a close, and figures Sid got up and went to the bathroom. But as he thinks about it, Jonny realizes that the sound doesn't match that of the bathroom door; it was the main door he's just heard. He rubs at his eyes then looks around the room and sees that his own clothes are there, all over the floor, but there aren't any others.

"Are you okay?" he calls, his voice thick with sleep. There's no answer, and Jonny worries a little bit. "Sid? You doing all right?" he calls again.

Still no answer, so Jonny gets out of bed, only to find that the bathroom is empty; there's no one in there.

"Shit!"

Jonny lets himself fall backwards onto the mattress, hands covering his eyes. Had it been anyone else who'd just quietly slid of his room after sex, Jonny would probably feel used. But it was Sid, and Sid's not like that — he couldn't be. Besides, they're _friends_. Or, had been, up to that point. Right? 

No, the only thing Jonny feels is the sting of rejection, and he's got a growing sense that it's his own fault, too. He's far from being the world's greatest lover, and he totally took a backseat to most of everything, letting Sid be in control. He should have known better — he's been told this before, he's aware that he's supposed to participate a little more actively. He knows, because it's cost him the only real adult relationship he's had before. He knows, and yet, put a little alcohol into him and he completely forgets that he's supposed to try harder.

Frustrated with himself, he goes back to bed. There's still a few hours before he needs to check out and catch his flight home. Maybe he can find a way not to feel like such a loser before then. He's kind of glad this orientation camp is over, because he's pretty sure he's way too embarrassed to have to face Sid again for some time...

*~*~*

It's the first time the Penguins are facing the Blackhawks, and it's a really good thing this is only a pre-season game, because Sid's head isn't really in it. He knows Jonny is playing tonight, he's seen the roster for the game, and that means he's going to have to take at least one faceoff against him, and it's making him nervous.

He should have apologized a long time ago — for being an ass and bailing, come morning — but he kept putting it off, like a moron, because he was too ashamed of himself. As if by ignoring the past, he could go on pretending that they were still good friends, and that he hasn't totally taken advantage of Jonny while the guy was drunk. Of all the people Sid could have done this to, he really, really wishes he'd been smart enough not to pick Jonny, whom he likes and respects. There was a line there that shouldn't have been crossed — or at least, if it was going to be crossed, this was really not the right way to do it.

As he steps onto the ice for warmups, Sid promises himself he's going to man up and apologize. Tonight. He's going to tell Jonny he's sorry, and he's going to make sure Jonny knows just how sincere he is. Because if he doesn't, Sid isn't sure he can go on living with this much guilt weighing on his shoulders.

But he shies away, all through the warmup session, staying inside the blue line, never crossing into the neutral zone at all. He knows he needs to do this, he just doesn't know how, especially without everyone else around figuring out what's happened between them.

Sid is on the starting lineup, and of course Jonny is as well. They're standing there at center ice, facing one another, but Jonny seems to be looking everywhere but at Sid. When he does look, just before they both bend down to take the opening faceoff, Jonny says a really quick little, "Hey." He has a tight, forced smile on his face. Sid knows he should say something, anything, but his mind just draws a blank. 

They don't faceoff against one another again for a while, but this time, when they come face to face, Sid manages a quick, "Can we talk, after the game?"

Jonny blinks at him, looking surprised. "Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine," Jonny finally says, as the referee motions for them to get into position. "I'll come find you." 

The Penguins lose the game, but Sid is breathing easy again for the first time in days; he counts it as a personal victory.

*~*~*

Jonny waits around near the exit of the visitor's dressing room. He's not really supposed to be there, and some of the Pens are giving him strange looks when they see him standing there, but no one gives him a hard time. They're at the United Center, after all, and for all intents and purposes, this is his home.

He has a pretty damn good idea what Sid wants to talk about, and his stomach is in knots about it. He's pretty sure he doesn't want or needs to be told that "it was nice, but it was a mistake, and I'm sorry but you realize that this is never going to happen again." He's kind of gotten the message loud and clear already. But, all right, if Sid needs this kind of closure, Jonny is prepared to give it to him. Perhaps in the process Jonny can finally find out what it was that he's done that made the whole thing go straight to hell in the morning.

It isn't very long before Sid finally emerges from the dressing room; more than half the team is probably still in there. He's wearing a really nice, dark suit, with the top button of his dress shirt left open. Jonny has to force himself not to stare at the small, exposed triangle of skin at Sid's throat. It's kind of pathetic how badly he's been failing at trying to forget everything about that night...

"Hey, uh..." Sid begins, and Jonny's eyes snap up to meet his. "Is there anywhere we can talk that's sorta kinda more private than right here?"

"Oh, oh, yeah, sure," Jonny stutters in response, then leads the way to an empty trainer's office close by. 

They go inside, the door slowly closing behind them, and for a long moment they just stand there awkwardly. Finally, Sid takes a deep breath, and looking thoroughly embarrassed, says, "I just, uh, wanted to apologize. You know, for taking advantage of you that night at camp. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

Jonny is almost too stunned to speak. The only thing he manages is a strangled "What?"

"You don't remember...you know...?" Sid says, gesturing vaguely, awkwardly. "We went out with some of the other guys, and you had too much to drink, and I took advantage of that in order to...you know...have sex with you." He just about chokes trying to get the word 'sex' out.

"Yeah, I remember the drinking, and I remember the sex, but..." Jonny cocks his head to the side, frowning, confused. "That's not how I remember the rest of it."

"It isn't?"

"No. I wasn't drunk, _you_ were. And if anyone took advantage of anyone else, I'm pretty sure it wasn't you."

Sid blinks at him, like he's trying to follow but can't quite get there. "But...but we went up to your room, and...you know...?" He gestures vaguely again, which Jonny figures is his way of meaning 'sex' without actually having to say it. 

"And you don't think it's possible that I went willingly?" Jonny asks, still frowning deeply. "You don't think it's possible that I might have wanted to have sex with you in the first place?" Sighing, he adds, "Because I did, you know."

"Real— Really?" Sid stutters, his eyes going wide. "I didn't... _coerce_ you into sleeping with me? At all?" When Jonny shakes his head, Sid goes on to ask, "So, you're not...you know...pissed at me, then?"

"Not about the sex, I'm not," Jonny replies. "I'm kind of annoyed that you took off without a word the next morning, though, especially now that I know it wasn't really because I'm so lousy in bed."

"Wait, is that— Is that what you thought?"

"What else was I supposed to think?"

"Oh." Sid runs a hand over his face. "I'm sorry about that, too," he offers, in a quiet, apologetic tone, before hurriedly adding, "But you're not lousy at all."

"Well, maybe not the way _you_ remember it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jonny shrugs. "Obviously, we don't remember the evening the same way. Especially considering you were certain I was drunk."

For a long moment, Sid just stands there, chewing on his bottom lip, eyes darting nervously around the room. Jonny doesn't really know what else to say, so he just waits, hands buried in his pockets. He's not the one who's in a hurry to catch a bus back to his hotel, anyway.

Finally, Sid clears his throat and says, "Maybe you should refresh my memory, then."

"Okay," says Jonny, "let's see... You had more to drink than I did, and—"

"No," Sid cuts in with a wave of the hand. "I didn't mean it that way." His cheeks turn cherry red, and he looks more embarrassed than Jonny's ever seen him. "I meant it as...well, I meant in a more _practical_ way."

"What?" Jonny blinks in confusion, and though he's certain he's wrong, asks, "Are you— Are you asking if... If I'd have sex with you again?"

"Yes," says Sid, sounding so uncertain it's almost as if he's asking a question. "That is...well, if you're willing to?"

"About as much as I was that night," Jonny replies, a smile tugging at his lips. "That means ' _yes_ ', by the way," he clarifies, "since we don't quite remember it the same way."

Without much warning at all, Sid leans in and presses his lips to Jonny's mouth, kissing him softly. He doesn't pull back again for a very long moment.

"What was that for?" Jonny asks, breathing a little hard.

"Just to see if it could jog my memory," says Sid, a bashful smile on his lips, his cheeks still slightly pink.

"And did it?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe I need to try it again," Sid replies, and he leans in for another kiss.

~ the end ~


End file.
